Odd Misgivings
by Syeratti
Summary: With the dissipearance of the Hand, the Norns decide to take whats rightfully theirs all of Albia. note: this was written when I was eleven, and hence not very wellwritten at all. you have been warned!
1. Introduction

Story Name: Odd Misgivings  
  
Summary: With the dissipearance of the Hand, the Norns decide to take whats rightfully theirs; All of Albia.  
  
Chapter: 1/8  
  
Story: 1/4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: o_o Um. Theres most likely to be some violence, but nothing you wouldnt encounter if you've played Creatures 2. And there might be other stuff that I might write,though nothing,except violence, over G rating,most likely. o-o You've been warned.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This's set in Creatures 2. As I know next to nothing about the Shee, they wont be making any surprise appearances in this story. Um, obviously, I own only the charactors, and yes. I really own the grendels 'n ettins 'n Norns in the story. Well,most of them.[Not even half. xP]  
  
If you want to try and make any of them on Creatures 1 or 2, then feel free to, and please send me a picture. xD I wanna see what they look like to you people. And. Im rambling. So on with the story. OH. YEAH. The original idea of the story was inspired by Lis Morris's Creatures story,which you can read at her webbeh. And, Wafaru owns almost all the norns you read about here, including Scorpio Norns, and the MerNorns. I own the idea of Feral Grendels, even if they arent a downloading breed or anything. x3 Um. Yeah. Onto the story now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She fled, if you could call a swift waddle fleeing. Past the deep grasses of the forest, across the sturdy brigde, through the yellow desert. And she could still hear her persuers following her. She mentally screamed at herself, as she used her long clawed paws to propel her foward. She tripped, stumbling over the dock, landing in the ocean with a large splash. She didnt notice this at all,though; She was trying to remember exactly WHEN they decided to torment her...  
  
It was a bright spring day. Resting, green scales blending in with the grass, in the middle of the forest, lay a small grendel. She was most cerintally small; Smaller then most bone grendels, as that was surely what she was. Large head, and paws, clashed with small body, and even smaller tail. The grendel was resting after a particulary good hunt, having killed the ettin with one quick lunge.  
  
The food was enough to last her for a few days, maybe even a week if she scimped. She would have brought it back to the ocean, where she lived; Pet to the Norns who had found her, and so happily raised her. Even if she was as smart as them, smarter, she preferred to think, watching their vicious fights over something as simple as a crab, they still treated her as a pet, like one might treat a puppy. She was satisfied with a single crab a day, maybe even a ettin or two, and in return for this small service, she guarded them.  
  
The norns she so viciously guarded were MerNorns; Even though no threat could possibly reach them, they feared amany of things. The way that the shadows would fall over the ocean, the occasinal land norn falling into the water, could cause them to screech, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, trampling each other in their rush to hide. But, back to the main subject; The grendel and her pursuers.  
  
Ah, it was truely a fine day. The grendel, who we will call Odd, was sleeping off her meal, when she felt a foot kick her sharply. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a norn. Yet, it was like no norn she had ever seen. White hair didnt hang at her shoulders, and at tufts coming from her ears; No, it encircled her head like a crown, before falling downwards, ending at the norns tail. Instead of paws, large pincers, much unlike anything Odd had ever seen. She only had a second to fully realize what was happening, before she was kicked again. She jerked up, snarling and growling like the demon she was, while more norns came out of the forest, encircling her. Looking around, she saw that none of the norns looked like the one in front of her, each seeming to be diffrent then the other. Only small diffrences; Dark red hair on one, light purple fur covering the next, wings residing on another.  
  
Yet, out of them all, one caught her attention. Light blue fur covered him, while dark red ettin eyes stared at her. His arms as well were that of a ettins, and that interested her. She didnt know of the Hand, and of its many experiments; Nor that she, as well as the rest of these norns, were the results of them, she only knew that this norn interested her far more then the others. But, yet again, a sharp kick to the stomach jerked her out of her ponderings. This time, she didnt swirl around, snarling; Instead, she fled....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, she sighed, resting in the ocean. The time was drawing nearer by the second, and she still hadnt found her nest. She could simply return to the airlock, where the mernorns children resided, and lay her egg there. It would surely be pampered, and petted, and coodled, and treated as a princess (She was sure her egg was going to be a girl. What else could her child be?), but no. That wasnt the way of grendels. The eggs, as were Norn eggs, were to be hidden away from all threats, away from the prying eyes of the Ettins, away from the destructive wave of the norns, away from the barbiash ways of the other grendels. Yes, she would follow the tradition, and hide away her egg. For her egg could only have the best, and suddenally she had thought of the best spot to lay her egg. It was going to be simply splendid. 


	2. The Art Of Nesting

Story Name: Odd Misgivings  
  
Summary: With the dissipearance of the Hand, the Norns decide to take whats rightfully theirs; All of Albia.  
  
Chapter: 2/8  
  
Story: 1/4  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: No warning for this chapter. Eheh.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Wow. Im sure. Whatever I am. Less then 5 minutes before I post up the first chapter of the story, I wanna write the second one. Wee. o.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. Maybe it wasnt such a great idea, after all. Odd had traveled once more onto the land, but she wasnt looking where she was going. She was thinking of the ettinorn, once again. For some reason that she couldnt comprehend, she felt like she had seen him before. Her feelings towards him werent towards the romantic sort; No, no indeed. They were more of the way a mother would feel towards her son, or the way a aunt might feel towards her nephew. Hmm... At the first feel of heat, she looked up, a crooked grin working its way across Odds face. She was there.  
  
The Volcano, unsurprisingly, wasnt filled up. A ettin wandered through the volcano, but quickly dissipeared, chasing after the dog. She was getting the faint idea that this wasnt such a good idea. It wasnt half this crowded when she was a pup; Though, it might have been because she was too preoccupied with playing, and observing the area. Yet, Odds pride didnt let her go back. The only place left to lay the egg was in the airlock; And that simply wouldnt do, to break tradition like that. Nests were to be found, tore open with your own two front paws, to be filled with the padding that you so fiercly sought out, to be heated up and made into a cozy little apartment. It was majority of feral grendels feelings about this; Though, few actually did this, as rarely did ones maternal instincts pop up, as they did in this case.  
  
Odd searched the volcano, hopes falling. There were no helpful nooks, or cheerful crannys, to hide her nest in; Nor were there are conviently located holes. She was beginning to give up hope as she reached a door. Whining, she nugded it with her nose, attempting to get it open. If she knew how to speak, what she would be saying would resemble something like this.  
  
"Open up."  
  
"C'moonn."  
  
"I dont have all day,you know."  
  
"Stupid door."  
  
"Open up!"  
  
"Wheres some Ettins when you need them..."  
  
At these last thoughts, the ettin mentioned earlier stumbled in. He,who we will call Bug, had lost track of the dog, resulting in him chasing a snail over here. Having lost track of this too, he searched the volcano for something interesting, red eyes finally resting on the grendel. With a laugh, the ettin opened up the door. As soon as the door opened, the grendel shot past the ettin, skidding into the lift, and not a moment too soon. Only a few seconds later, the proud grendel was laying on top of a round object, resembling a large,golden canteloupe. Her egg. Her wonderful, beautiful egg... 


End file.
